


Kept the Hives

by DivineBlade



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bees, Daughters, Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, Love, Memoirs, Names, Orphans, Parenthood, Retirement, Retirementlock, Sherlock Holmes and Bees, Sussex, Translation in Farsi, Unconventional Families
Language: فارسی
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:30:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineBlade/pseuds/DivineBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>.نامش را شرلوک گذاشتند</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. همنام

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aderyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aderyn/gifts).
  * A translation of [Kept the Hives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135253) by [aderyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aderyn/pseuds/aderyn). 



~

همنام من پدرم نیست. یا هست، به گونه ای. می توانم آنجا ببینمش، پشت به شاخه ها، آرشه ای به جای مانده در جاچتری آنگونه که در سال های پسین بود، دودی پیچان به گرد اندام ها، داس های دنده وار، یله، میان درختان سیب.

من پی به کُنهش بردم، و آنان نیز، در پی گذر زمان. زمانی دراز تا آن هنگام که پدرم--خوب، او و مادرم یکدیگر را دوست داشتند ولی نه آنگونه که خطر کردن را، نوار و خنجر و میدان تیر. وقتی پنج ساله بودم پوکه ای زیر مبل پیدا کردم. پنهانش کردم. آنها عصر ها، مرا در خیابان بیکر نگاه می داشتند، اگر آنجا آرام بود. وقتی چشمی میکروسکوپ چشمانم را درد می آورد. او بلندم می کرد و زمینم می گذاشت.

وقتی دوازده ساله بودم مادرم مرا از اتوبوسی بمب گذاری شده بیرون کشید، خودش بیرون نیامد. بعد از آن، از خمودگی شانه های توامانشان بود که خیلی چیزها را فهمیدم.

من واژگان را از پدرم گرفتم، سکوت را از مادر، هدفگیری را از هر دو و دیوانگی را--

«پس تو هم یک تیرانداز خواهی شد، مگر نه؟»

این نخستین چیزیست که می بایست به من گفته باشد. خاطره ای دوردست که حتی نمی دانم هست.

بگذار تا به زبان آوریمش: پدر او را چون آتش دوست می داشت، بهترین دوستش، اگرچه خرجش یک گلوله، چندین گلوله بود تا سرانجام زبان بگشاید.

پس از جنگ با هم زندگی کردند، جنگ- حداقل برای آنها، با خیابان های پاک تر و نقره ی موهاشان به رنگ تیغ جراحی و خاکستر. جبران خیلی چیزها را باید می کردند. من حالا می فهمم. آن طور که تنها یک یتیم سرانجام--

با این کلبه چه باید کرد، در موسم زنبور ها.

آنها اینجا خود را به جای گذاشتند، همه شان ولی بیشتر از همه او، در تلخنوش ها و سوختگی ها، لکه های جوهر و عسل. من در آشپزخانه ام. چای دودناک او را می نوشم و به باد خاوری می نگرم که هدف های درون باغ را به بازی گرفته است. انتظار می کشم. می نگارم _بمان_.

 

~ ** _مردیت شرلوک مورستان واتسون_**

مهرپرورد.


	2. فلز

~

من پوکه ی فشنگ را در اتاقم زیر تکه ای نمد سفید در جعبه ی جواهرات پنهان کردم؛ آن را یک بعد از ظهر در جیب ژاکت کلاه دار مشکی محبوبم گذاشتم به خیابان بیکر بردم و به او نشان دادم.

«پدرت به تو دادش، یا مادرت؟» به خاطر می آورم، که از من پرسید.

به او گفتم که هیچ کدام و او خم شد، به دستانم به زیر نور لندن، تند و شفاف چون لبه ی لام، نگریست.

«آه، پس پیدایش کردی. دختر باهوش.»

من برای سنم آرام بودم، کوچک و صاف و سخت، با مویی که هنوز کوتاه نشده بود و چتری؛ که باید گندمگون می بود و تیره بود؛ هنوز هم است.

او بوی چیزهایی را می داد که چشیدنشان به صلاح نبود و خانه زر-افروخته بود و گوشه ی چشمانش چین برداشت.

«خوب. اگر بخواهی می توانیم رویش قلم بزنیم. با اسید. فریک کلراید.»

حروف اول اسمم را حک کردیم و نماد شیمیایی منیزیوم را که گاهی وقت ها مرا بدان می خواند.

فکر نمی کنم که در معرض هوا آنقدر راحت سیاه می شدم، ولی هیچ وقت این را به او نگفتم. خیلی آسان بود، نگهداشتن چیزهایی که او به من می داد، حتی خلق های تنگ، خاصه آنهایی که می درخشیدند.

به پدر نشانش ندادم تا مدت ها بعد، سال ها شاید، لحظه ای که کنار هم بودیم، در خانه، هنگامی که یک پرونده ی قتل حسابی را فیصله داده بودند و کیف شان بر سر میز آشپزخانه مان خمار می شد. آرنج هایش بر کتان آبی، پهلوی روزنامه ی گاردین کنار افتاده و پاکت بازکن قدیمی مادر، که برنجین بود و برّان. اگر هم تعجب کرد در خاطرم نمانده است. لبخندش، باز و دیگر بار همچون شیشه ی مشجر بر چهره ی تکیده اش؛ هنوز نیز با من است.

*

شهر، زندگی که باید بدان بازگردم. مرا دیگر با گلوله و تیر کاری نیست.

من نمی دانم؛ نمی دانم. او تنها اندک زمانی است که رفته است.

می توانم او را آنجا در میان سیب ها ببینم، جوان تر این بار، تکیه اش بر دیوار، گونه های گل انداخته از سرما و لانه ی پرنده ای یخ زده، ترد و تر، در دستان برهنه اش.

_مردیث!_

_شرلوک._

چهار سال پس از مرگ مادر بود که آنها را برای نخستین بار دیدم، او و پدر را. البته که بار اول نبود، مگر بود زمانی که آن دو به گونه ای با هم نباشند، ولی در باغ، در ساعت-چایی در تعطیلات، تنها برای لحظه ای، از مچ ها و مژه ها شان بود که پی به کنهش بردم در حالی که آفتاب از سر دیوار گذشت و سر هاشان با هم گردید و انگشتانشان بر تن شاخه ها نقش کبود زدند.

آنها شش پرونده را خاتمه دادند و به شادی نشستند.

من در خفا سیگار کشیدم، ریشه کردم و بالیدم.

_پرسیکاریا_ ی از یاد رفته، آن سال برآمد، در بهاری رخشان، دلاویز همچنان.

 

~MSMW  Mg   ⊛

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [پرسیکاریا، هفت بند](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Persicaria%22)
> 
> [قلم زنی روی پوکه ی برنجی](http://kcpmcguild.blogspot.com/2013/02/brass-shell-casing-etching-tutorial.html)


	3. دیوانگی

~

یک بار عقل از سرش پرید.

نه بیش از یک بار بود. و آن هم واقعا عقلش نبود، تنها، تعادل، تنها توازن، تنها آنچه نگهش می داشت. آنچه عینک را بر بینی پدر نگه می داشت، نمی گذاشت او همه ی خانه را به هم بریزد، دست مادر را ثابت بر ماشه نگه می داشت. من شاهد همه ی این ها بوده ام، وقتی به سنش رسیدم.

«تو، مردیث، قارچ شناس خواهی شد.» می توانم آنجا ببینمش که از میان کوسن ها می لندید یک دستش بر دروازه ی جایی دیگر، اینجا شاید. آن رب دوشامبر به رنگ قارچ بود، کپک اطرافش تقریبا نمایان و هوا سنگین از اهمال.

هجوم خاموش بیکر بیرون پرده ها. فکر می کنم پاییز بود.

پدر گفت «بلند شو»، انگشتان را گرد مچش حلقه کرد. «خدای من.»

گفت «مر، یک لیوان بیاور.» آشپزخانه بوی تند اسید و خاک می داد.

من شیر را به نجوای خاص آنها باز کردم، یک رمز، خط مجموع؛ دست پدر در موی تر او.

بعضی چیز ها را پنهان نمی کردند.

مادر گفت «مستقیم شلیک کن.» « بگذار تا زمان مناسب برسد. بعد برو.»

این کاری است که من کرده ام. این کاری است که من همیشه-

یک بار به من گفت «چشمت را اینجا بگذار،» «از داخلش مستقیم نگاه کن.» می توانم ببینمش، که چشمانش را به هدف های درون باغ، به چشمی میکروسکوپ تنگ می کرد، خندان در عکس قدیمی پدر، آنها با آسمان لندن و صحنه ی جنایت بند بر دریده در چاله های آب کنار کفش های بافته شان.

«این نهایت توانت است؟» می شنوم که می گوید «به اینجا نگاه کن، دقت کن.»

ناگهان، دیواره های ظریف سلول ها، بافت لیفی، آژیر کندوها به هشدار در نیمه تابستان، قیلوله ای در باغ، گیسوی مادر که به هوا برخواسته بود، آلاله قاصدک گشته از الکتریسیته ساکن، دستش که به نوازش رامش می کرد، خنده ی حواس پرتانه ی او.

پدر او را بلند کرد، ریشه ای از میان تاریکی، او را به شانه ی خرابش تکیه داد و من در کناری ایستاده بودم همچنان هفده ساله.

«دیگر هیچ وقت چنین کاری با خودت نمی کنی، شرلوک. می فهمی؟»

سرش بر شانه ی پدر فرو افتاد.

«تو یک شیمیدان خواهی شد،» این چیزی ست که به من گفت، «و ... مثل پدرت وبلاگ خواهی نوشت. خارق العاده.»

گفت «متاسفم.»

من لیوان را در دستش گذاشتم به پدر نگریستم که آن را بالا برد و نگاه داشت تا بنوشد.

 

MSMW


	4. خاکستر

 

 

~

«سیگار را بگذار کنار،» به من گفت، «یا عاقبت مثل من خواهی شد.» ( همین طور هم شد، اگرچه زمانی به طول انجامید. هردو)

او به خیانت دوست پسر اولم پی برد، به دست کج صمیمی ترین دوستم. می دانست که برای چه مدت در کتابخانه مانده ام و چه نوع شیرینی خریده ام. (بلک جکس، باز هم داری؟)

به من نشان داد که به کجای دیوار شلیک کرده بود. («به پدرت نگو.») آنها سلاح ها را دور از دسترس نگه می داشتند، تا آنجا که امکانش بود، زمانی که کوچکتر بودم، اگر کوچکتر بودم. (تو یک تیرانداز خواهی شد مگر نه؟) دست همیشه استوار،چشم؛چطور می توانست نباشد.

«پدرت زندگی مرا نجات داد،» او به من گفت، بعدها و منظورش این نبود- چه چیزها که نمی دانستم تا بیست سالگی، تا سی سالگی، خورشید را می گفت برای گیاه، آسمان را برای ستاره،  چیزهایی که به زبان نمی آمدند جز در نقش قلمو و رقص آرشه. مقصودش _این_ بود. هیچ گاه ندیدم که به کسی آنگونه نگاه کند که به--

«عشق اول،» خانم واتسون به نجوا گفت، بیسکویت ها بر میز و نفس دخترانه، «جان. پدرت. و آخرش.» من معنایش را نمی دانستم ولی او به همان چیزی میهمانت می کرد که لازم بود، آن زمان که لازم بود. این را من می دانستم. شکر ترد قهوه ای، زنجبیل، عسل، لیدی گری ( _ام جی_ مرا می خواند، نام شرلوک برای من. «تو به او می مانی،» یک بار به من گفت. «پر تعارض، دریغ حتی از یک موی ظریف مادرت ... یا پدرت.»

نه اینکه فکر کند که هیچ کدام از آنها از بن ظریف بودند. یا شاید هم می کرد.

آنها شصت ساله بودند که 221 ب را با خود برای همیشه بدین جا آوردند. خانه را به غبار وانهادند.

«روزی مال تو خواهد بود،» پدر گفت. «این نیز.»

او از مادر با حزم یاد می کرد، خاطره چون خنجر؛ خانم هادسون، نزدیک، بی پروا. خاکستر هاشان در باغ بود، در باغ است. می توانم ببینمشان که از بالای شانه ها سرک می کشند. یکی تیز، دیگری نرم- نه، هر دو تیز، سبز، ترکه های شوک النار و سرو کوهی.

آنها غم و شادی هاشان را اندوختند، آنچه را که توان بر زبان آوردنش نبود پیش خود نگاه داشتند.

شرلوک در آشپزخانه خندید، میان کندو ها گریست.

در باغ سیگار کشید.

«ترک کن،» به او می گفتم و کبریتی می زدم، «یک بار دیگر هم.»

**_~MG_ **

 


	5. سکوت

 ~

به مویم خاکستر نشسته بود.  

هنگامی که بزرگتر شدم فکر کردم--

از آن صحبتی نمی کردند ولی من می دانستم، در مورد نامش ، نشان پنهانش، کوچک، یک برگ و یک حرف.

او دلایلش را داشت، سال هایش، درمانگاه و برد تیر و خانه و خیابان. خیابان بیکر، آزمایش های گوشه چشمی، گام های محتاط، دستی دوخته شده به صحنه ی جنایت. «شرلوک.» لحنی خاص، مهربان، دست من در دست او.

لبخند های رد و بدل شده با پدر، دست های فشرده شده، فریاد های پاسخ شنیده، رمز های گشوده شده.

او آنها را داشت.

 («نه به تمامی.» این بود آنچه او به خود می گفت.)

من دوازده ساله بودم. تابستان بود. اینجا در آخر هفته.

او من را از اتوبوسی بمب گذاری شده بیرون کشید. خودش خارج نشد.

به مویم خاکستر نشسته بود وخیابان تاب می خورد و من دویدم.

چیزی نبود که او بتواند مانعش شود، اگرچه او، خود، چیز دیگری می گفت. چیزی نبود که--

«تمام خبرچین های لندن. _تک تکشان شان_ و من نفهمیدم...» این چیزی بود که می گفت، چیزی بود که گفت.

برق آژیر پلیس. بازوان پدر. زانوهایش. شرلوک که ناسزا می گفت. مایکرافت، نه چندان پر نخوت. ماشین های سیاه.

او من را از اتوبوسی بمب گذاری شده بیرون کشید. خودش بیرون نیامد.

فریاد بود، سوختگی؛ من آسیبی ندیده بودم.

شش مرده. من ندیدم.

سالی دوناوان ِ زیبا بود، خشم -افروخته، ابلق میان دود.

شرلوک که پدر را محکم نگاه داشته بود.

می توانم آنجا در باغ ببینمش، چروک برداشته، که به هدف ها می تاخت، بازوانش خمیده میان شاخه های خونین--

پدر فریاد کشید، شرکت کرد، ماند.

پدر صورتش را با آستینش پوشاند.

شرلوک مرا سوار تاکسی کرد. ما را به بیکر برد. مرا با لباس در وان گذاشت.

به مویم خاکستر نشسته بود.

 او آن را شست.

**~MSMW**

 


	6. کلمات

_~_

« _جانم_ ،» پدرم نوشت، « _به لبم آمده، از پرستاری کردن، دویدن، فشار دادن کلید ها. او باید به هوش آید.»_

او به هوش آمد، و من به خاطر آوردم، زمانی که پدر را به دردسر می انداختم، لبانش را در خطی صاف بهم می آمد. گوشه ی لب های شرلوک بالا می رفت. شانه هایش صاف می شدند، سپس فرومی افتادند.

«تو،» پدر بر سر من فریاد زد، یک بار که دیر به خانه رسیده بودم، «فرشته نیستی.»

«من هم نیستم،»، شرلوک گفت، «من هم نیستم.»

*****

می توانم اینجا ببینمشان، بر در دروازه، با بازوانی که به هم می سایید، تازیانی که انگار بوی شکار را گرفته اند، شهر برشانه های جنگ به ساسکس آمده بود، خون حریفشان می طلبید آن طور که جنگ.

پدر در خیابان بیکر بود. (زمانی گلوله ی دیگری بود، پیشتر، همان که از آن صحبتی نمی کردند.) این بار من به دنیا آمده بودم، فقط در دانشگاه بودم، با قطار به خانه برگشتم.

بخش مراقبت های ویژه ی بارت زنده در تمام طول شب، حشره، نبض، ماده ی شیمیایی، دستگاه.

«مر، بیا اینجا،» پدر مرا دید و گفت.

دست بی حرکت شرلوک را فشرد.

«حرامزاده ی احمق» پدر گفت، «دیگر از من گذشته است.»

«دوستت دارم،» چیزی بود که گفت.

به من: «دوستش دارم.»

می دانم. می دانستم.

من دست دیگرش را در دستم گرفتم.

*****

شرلوک با درد به هوش آمد، تبدار، دست او را فشرد. چیزی این میان لغزید، جابجا شد.

من رفتم تا فنجانی چای بگیرم.

می توانم حالا ببینمشان که بر دروازه نشسته اند.

«هیچگاه آسان نبوده است،» چیزی ست که پدر گفت. او آنجاست شانه به شانه ی شرلوک، ابرسرد، خون مرتفع، سخت چون باد خاوری، طوفان، که از زمین کنده ست. می دانم که آنجا چه دید، سیاه چون زاغ دشت.

**~MG**


End file.
